


Dinner AND entertainment~

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: An amazing pic by @maeinthecorner with this as a comment:😈You're all alone when you stumble upon two strange, man-shaped beings. They look your way."What we have here, Ligur?""Dinner AND entertainment..."😈With permission, here's what happens when your found alone before these two human-shaped beings-(NEVER DONE A READER AND CHARACTERS THING)
Relationships: Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Kudos: 2





	Dinner AND entertainment~

You'd prove to your friends who called you a pussy that you were just as strong as one!

Stupid asses didn't know that part of a women was stronger then it was given credit for!

These woods were so overgrown, dense, barely even the moon shone through the canopy of tree leaves above your head, and it was FULL!

The smell of rotten leaves fill your nose, night air tingles your showing fingertips as you push your way through a heavily overgrown blockage in this so called 'trail' you followed to your destination.

An abandoned graveyard was whispered to be haunted! As much as you say it isn't and the dare to go there to see for yourself, you can't help but feel a prickle along your neck as you finally stumble out of the worst of the brush and find yourself there-

Unkempt, gravestones with long lost letters upon their faces, and the piece de resistance, your goal, the stone mausoleum!

Hooow did this dare happen again you wonder, holding back before the rusted gates before the graveyard.

You look to the barely seeable night sky as you remembered- Jake, Rob, and Ben all joked over drinks with you and Grace about being pussies for not going to the haunted house styled park with them.

YOU'D been studying for Science Health class since the next damn day was THE TEST-A haunted house would always pop up again, classes would too but would YOU want to suffer ANOTHER YEAR with Professor Snooze Fest?

No!

And Grace was walking with her Niece and Nephew as they Trick or Treated because SHE loved them and would rather have memories of their happy faces getting candies and a night out then a stupid attraction!

SNAP

Your head snaps towards the sound of a broken twig. It came from just behind you, through the brush you battled through-

"Grace," You ask as the kind eyed girl you'd known since middle school struggles out of the grasp of a bramble vine.

"I didn't want to call and have some weirdo hear me so I tried catching up, these pants are trashed!" She laughs, ripping the last of the ankle fabric off before approaching you, smiling shyly.

"I couldn't have you go alone-"

You smile before gifting her a hug and kind smile of thanks, then together, you both look at the graveyard long been forgotten.

"Ookay… I'm not so much as scared as I am… Terrified!" Grace comments, visibly shaken, "It would be better during the day… We don't even have a gift for these stones.."

She was more into spirits then the rest, and her gifts in question ranged from a penny to every stone or flowers.

You reach into your pocket and pull out the change from the bar left over and place it before the rusty gate entrance, looked over your shoulder and asked, "Thought that counts?"

Grace gives a shrug, holds your arm, and together, start off past the rusty gates and into the unkempt grounds.

"Kinda sad really.." You say as the two of you make it along easy enough toward the towering old stone structure ahead. "I hope those here are already well and gone, do you think they are?"

Grace gives you a weak smile but no answer. Who knew, even as a nice thought that MAYBE they had, they had still been left, some anyway where they lay-

"How would they know we were even in there?" You ask suddenly as if on command in a game, you stop on a dime before the pitch black entrance of the old resting tomb.

"A quick pic each, inside the mouth, I'll send the shots and we'll get out!" Grace speaks up and you nod before going in first, very very slowly.

It smells funny here, damp and moldy, its freezing yet outside is humid! You turn and see Grace ready for the shot.

You give a smirk and the flash goes off.

Next is her turn.

She passes her phone over and gets inside.

Up you lift the phone to take a shot and then comes the flash.

However, she's there in the image, fine and good, but as you look where she once stood with her own smart look of triumph, she's gone.

She's NOT like Rob and Ben who'd dick around and play pretend and quickly, quietly, wisely, you check around before even growing too panicked.

She might have fallen inside, it was damp inside!

Carefully you creep inside and use Graces phone light to look around.

It kept going back, looking from left to right, you find the resting slabs are two high.

Jake would be the one to go willingly inside and be seen checking all these things out-

"Grace, hon, I'm here, you okay? Speak to me-" You call, hoping she's okay, your heart racing with fight or flight.

What if someone lived here and grabbed her after the flash?

THAT'S IT!

You pull up the photos and check in the background for any clues.

Your picture is fine, misty but fine.

Graces, you want to believe those tiny pin pricks in the darkness behind her are just some kind of reflection but that too… Makes you feel sick- A reflection would mean SOMETHING was there with them inside this structure!

Deeper you go, thinking there is no end until you find a wall before you face, a wall not there before, you were looking STRAIGHT ahead!

Left nothing and right yields two empty resting slots.

In both slots, one on top of the other, rests beddings of sorts, from old pillows and blankets, to jackets and what could pass for a mattress in the one on the bottom.

Someone DID live here-

"Hello… We were dared… We were just leaving, the pictures were to prove we'd gotten here… Grace?"

Silence.

Carefully you pull yourself up enough to see the second resting slot and fall back down with a muffled scream, something has you-

"Its Grace, shhh… We need to get out!"

Grace!

You don't care she feels kind of cold, nor that she was strong enough to pull you from behind so easily, because in the slot above was a body and for as short a time as you could see it, it was human!

"I got your hand, let's just go!" Grace speaks softly and together you get out of the mausoleum and back into the humid night air of outside.

"What happened, you okay?" You ask, releasing Graces hand to turn and speak and hug her close.

But she's gone-?

"They said get out now, no time to ask, we need to go!" Grace says a distance away and you look and there she is, by the gate you two entered!

You don't have a moment to speak your mind at how strange it is that she barely made a noise in her getting over there so instead, you follow behind her, the two of you mall walking from the old forgotten graveyard.

"Hey, slow up, we should be okay, right? You okay, what happened back there?" You ask, catching up and grab for her hand.

It's cold still even outside.

"Grace-" You start only to close your mouth as she turns and whispers, "Go, now!"

Her eyes are soulless, mouth bent in a funny way, blood dripped from her nose-

"Grace!" You try to grab for her but she screams and tries pushing you off, a madness in her actions that until too late, you did not understand!

It stops, her madness just stops, she looks behind you and whispers a last, "Go-" Before she's gone before your eyes, a light replaces her and flutters past you and goes behind you.

You followed the light, her madness now understood as you stare at two men in old styled coats, both with a cigarette in their mouths.

You can't move- The one, the tallest one, lanky and long limbed, his eyes, those you saw in the picture of Grace, you just KNOW IT…

His partner, larger built but shorter smiles a large full smile, his teeth, no… FANGS poke out as he sees your unable to move.

"What we have here, Ligur?" The tall one asks, smirking.

"Dinner AND entertainment..." The built other returns, both eyeing you.

"G..ra..ce?"

You CAN'T fathom she's dead, you CAAN'T!

"Ro..b.. B..en… Assholes fucking STOP'IT!" You cry out harshly and reach for a stick, anything to throw at the men ahead.

"Lively!"

"Would give a good chase I think~"

You find something and chuck it before racing backwards, voice lost as you fall inside the mouth of the mausoleum.

You can't stop to wonder how this happened and instead, go to turn out of the mouth then scream as you claw the wall instead that's now right behind you where once the outside world had been.

"God please.. What do you WANT?" You scream out as you turn and you find yourself stuck.

Both forms, no longer really human, just stand there, like one entity as they looked darkly at you.

"Just a word-"

"We did say get out!"

"I'll go, I promise, where is Grace… We'll leave!" You beg, crying now then wail as the skinny being snickers and hitches a thumb to the upper resting slab, "She's up there~"

"She's a little dead but you can have her~"

Your hand presses to your mouth as the lanky white skinned Demon creature sauntered over to the second story resting slot and makes an easy grab for Grace's body, watched in horror as, without a care, he drags her by her once smooth beautiful hair, and lets her fall with a sick THUMP to the cold hard floor.

"G..race… No… No…no…" You touch her face, her jaw broken one way, her neck the other.

She'd been silenced quickly when the flash happened, right before your eyes yet you didn't even see-

"Grrrraaaaaace, wake up!" You shake her, bubbles forming as you try speaking as you sobbed over her.

She isn't waking, she's just staring like she did before she left you to that light she became-

"Take me instead…" You beg weakly, hugging the body of your friend to your chest, rocking slowly where you're paralyzed with grief.

"Sounds like a plan, doesn't it, Ligur?"

"Indeed, a great idea! A two for one deal, Hastur!"

Maggots drip from the lanky white skinned Demon as the dark skinned built other growls with a hungry look in his once bewitching color changing eyes, now, just solid demonic red.

"No.. No! Give Grace back!!! Take me not her!!!" You scream however, what is instead done-

Your scream is cut short as the Demons rush you with primitive screeches of hunger and blood lust, Grace in your arms, squeezed tightly as your life comes to a painful end-

You watch, barely breathing as Graces body is pulled from your broken armed hold and dragged outside, confirmation of what became of her spoken to the dark skinned Demon as his lanky partner returns, bloody and empty handed, "She's nicely strung up there, Lig! A good night sit out in that heat should do her wonders~"

You watch as the two share a look then mentally whimper as they now turn to you.

"Now, let's dig in, I figured out this weird ass thing she had, that thing that flashed, ya-" He pulled out your phone and sneered, placing it down, camera facing you and soon the men as they sat close together by your bleeding out body.

"Dinner AND entertainment~" Hastur chuckled as he peeked at the phone, saw Ligur, you, then his hand and figured it was watching the whole thing.

"Dinner and entertainment, Hast~" Ligur assures before both start upon you.

For the life of you, your death doesn't just come, no, they weed it out in agonising slowness, taring off your ears, nose, eyes, lips, teeth, fingers, toes-

When you finally surcome, something sounds by the entrance of the stone structure…

A faint voice…

Voices…

You try your damndest to warn them-

But your light is removed as three young men enter the mausoleum after the live video feed they got made them stop thinking it was a joke and instead figured it was the truth-

Your soul wasn't like Graces, able to hold out just so long, no, yours just sat there and watched the boys get picked off one by one in the worst ways you could think of-

Then-

Out snuffed your soul as Graces had been, followed by Robs, Bens, and Jakes-


End file.
